Recording devices of the type employing magnetic tape cartridges for storage and subsequent transmission of data have long been known. In general, such cartridge receiving devices comprise a multiplicity of mechanical components designed to function in an interrelated manner to receive and hold a magnetic tape cartridge during the recording and transcription of information thereon. An example of such prior art devices is embodied in the DGD-1 Data Cartridge Drive manufactured and distributed by the 3M Company. Because of the plurality of components which go to form the mechanical combinations comprising the prior art type cartridge receiving and locking mechanism, substantial costs are incurred in the construction, assembly, and maintenance of such devices. In addition to the added component and construction costs entailed in the prior art type configurations additional factors to be considered before a commitment is made to use such prior art structures include the probable replacement factor and the maintenance costs both of which may be relatively high due to the substantial number of individual components used in the construction.